ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Ginga (Fusion)
This page is no longer acknowledged by its creator as canon, but has been kept for preservation purposes. Ultraman Ginga is an Ultra of unknown origins, and he fought in the Dark Spark War against Dark Lugiel, and eventually lost. He fell to Earth in his Spark Doll form, along with the Ginga Spark, into the hands of Hikaru Raido. Now in Season 2, he senses strange flunctuations in Hikaru's universe, coming to Hikaru again to stop this threat. History Pending. Profile, Techniques and Abilities Ultraman Ginga's host can use the Spark Dolls to obtain the powers and techniques of the beings turned into them using the Ginga Spark. In Season 2, Ginga obtains a new mechanic, the ability of "Ultra Fusion", which allows Ultras to fuse with each other. The Ginga Spark evolves into the Gingaevolver because of this. Ginga can also utilise the Crystals of Light to his advantage, they light up into different colors when a special attack is initiated. For example, Ginga Fireball is red, while Ginga Thunderbolt is yellow. Profile *Height: Micro~Infinity (Note his normal height appears to be around 30 meters, but his height as not been officially declared.) *Weight: 0~Infinity *Flight Speed: Faster than a jet fighter *Time Limit: Three Minutes Body Features *Color Timer: Ginga's operates like any other color timer. Given his Spark Doll Nature, though, going over this limit won't directly affect Hikaru besides leaving him tired, upon going over the limit Ginga will forcibly disappear leaving Hikaru wherever Ginga was before, potentially leaving Hikaru in a dangerous situation. *Ultra Armor: Ginga's operates like any other Ultra Armor. At one point it was seen glowing bright white. His armor is fire resistant to the point that he withstand King Pandon's flames. *Crystals of Light: The crystals on Ginga's forehead crest, forearms, chest and shins. They are the means by which several of his finishers are accessed. Some times, this crystals change color when Ginga uses one of his finishers. *Strength: Ginga possess enough strength to throw a being like Kemur Man out into space with little effort. Techniques Special Moves Season 1 *Ginga Cross Shot: Ginga can fire a powerful rainbow-colored L shaped beam from his arms. It can destroy a monster in one hit. It was first used against Alien Valky. This attack is similar to Ultraman Tiga's Zepellion Ray. When it is used Ginga's crystals are still blue. *Ginga Thunderbolt: Ginga raises his left arm to the air, shooting bolts of electricity and creating a swirl of storm clouds. He uses this to form a disk, Ginga then throws the collected bolts as a vortex with his right hand. It can destroy monsters in one hit, even overpowering electrical monsters like Thunder Darambia, who It was first used against. This attack is similar to Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type's Miracle Thunder Charge. When used Ginga's crystals shine yellow and emit electricity. *Ginga Fireball: Ginga summons numerous magma like fireballs that appear around him simultaneously. He then uses his fist to direct the fireballs to hit the opponent. This attack appears to have a homing effect, it will keep tracking it's target until it's destroyed. It was first used against Kemur Man. This attack is similar to Ultraman Taro's Ultra Dynamite. When used Ginga's crystals shine red and emit flames. *Ginga Saber: Ginga can create an energy blade from his right arm. He can then strike it into the ground to generate a shockwave that destroys the opponent with a burst of magma. It was first used against King Pandon. The saber is similar to the light blades used by Ultraman Gaia V2, Agul, Nexus Junis Blue, Mebius and Hikari. However the blade is generated differently, with the blade tip being generated first. When used Ginga's crystals shine white. *Ginga Comfort: Ginga can shine a soft ray from his right hand which rains down on the opponent sedating them, this results in Spark Dolls using Dark Live to revert to their user. It was first used against Ragon. This attack is similar to Ultraman Cosmos' Full Moon Recht. When used Ginga's crystals shine green. *Ginga Slash: Ginga can fire Light Blades from the crystal on his forehead that will explode on contact. Despite being an explosive beam, the appearance resembles physical blades. It was first used against Jean-Killer. This attack is similar to Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version's Photon Stream and Nexus Junis' Core Impulse. When used Ginga's crystals shine indigo. *Ginga Sunshine: Ginga can fire a powerful energy beam from his fists. It also has tremendous power to exterminate darkness power in it's radius. As shown, it destroys Alien Nackle Gray inside Super Grand King, revealing Darker Gale is possessing Kyoko Shirai and lastly also wipe out the space-time distortion in Furuboshi High School. It was first used against Super Grand King. This attack is similar to Ultraman Justice's Victorium Ray. When used Ginga's crystals shine pink. *Ginga Especially: Ginga's last and strongest special move, where Ginga fires a rainbow colored beam from his whole body. It was first used in the final battle against Dark Lugiel. This attack is similar to Ultraman Glitter Tiga's Color Timer Flash. When used Ginga's crystals shine rainbow, specifically all the colors of his previous special moves. It can be charged to full power to over power Dark Lugiel's Darkness Special Beam. Physical Techniques *Ginga Hyper Punch: Ginga can delver an intense and powerful punch. This punch can also be powered up. *Ginga Hyper Kick: Ginga can perform a very fast and powerful kick. *Ginga Hyper Fly: Ginga can fly at supersonic speeds, faster than a jet fighter, he can take off with out the use of hand movements just like Nexus. *Ginga Hyper Elbow: Ginga can hit the opponent with his elbow with great force. First used on Thunder Darambia. *Ginga Flying Mare (Unconfirmed): Ginga grabs the opponent by the head and/or neck and throws them. First seen used on Thunder Darambia. *Ginga Lifting (Name unknown): Ginga lifts the opponent with one hand and throws them. First seen used on Thunder Darambia . Other Techniques *Barrier (Name Unknown): Ginga can create an energy shield similar in appearance to a spiral galaxy by waving his hand in a circle. Used to counter Thunder Darambia's attack. *Barrier Reverse(Name Unknown): Ginga can reverse the attack using his barrier. *Acceleration (Name Unknown): Ginga can move as a blur. Used to counter Kemur-Jin's attacks. This attack is similar to Cosmos and Max's acceleration. *Deflection (Name Unknown): Ginga can deflect attacks using his hands. It was first used to deflect Jean Killer's attacks. *Phasing (Name Unknown): Ginga phases his hand through an object. Used on Jean-Killer to destroy his Dummy Spark rendering the robot non-functional. *Duplication (Name Unknown): Ginga can create some clones of himself, and as much as he wants. It is unknown whether these clones are real or illusions. Used to counter Dark Galberos' illusions. *Teleportation (Name Unknown): Ginga can cover the world in a short by teleporting. Used to counter Dark Zagi in Theater Special. *Consciousness Transfer (Name Unknown): Ginga can fire a beam from his Color Timer to the opponent, making a bridge for Hikaru to enter the Dark Lived Opponent's inner Light/Darkness. However, due to Hikaru not being in Ginga, Ginga is left immobilized, leaving him defenseless. Used to save Misuzu from Super Grand King. *Size Change (Name Unknown): Ginga can change size depend on what size he wants. Used to enlarge himself, after his rise interrupted by Dark Lugiel. *Ginga Spark: Ginga can also use the Ginga Spark as a weapon, though its potential as weapon is unknown, due to it being used by the previous Ginga during a brief flashback. Ginga also can change the Ginga Spark into the Ginga Spark Lance. *Travel Sphere (Name Unknown): Ginga can travel in a blue travel sphere, to travel at high speeds. Season 2 Special Techniques *Ginga Psychic: Ginga lifts the enemy up, and constrains them using it. He then constructs an invisible force which can obliterate enemies. When used Ginga's crystals turn orange in color. *Ginga Smash: Ginga smashes his hands into the ground, and he coats them in rocks. He then smashes the enemy with brute force. When used Ginga's crystals turn brown in color. *Ginga Sphere: Ginga absorbs energy into his hands, and emits a sphere of pure energy. When used Ginga's crystals turn indigo in color. Ray Techniques *Ginga Bullet: Ginga can shoot out light bullets from his palms. Ultra Fusion Techniques *Emerium Slash: An upgraded version of Ginga Slash, similar to the Emerium Ray. Used when Ginga "Ultra Fusion" with Ultraseven. *Specium Burst: Ginga releases a burst of Specium Energy from his chest crystals, capable of destroying enemies in one hit. Used when Ginga "Ultra Fusion" with Ultraman. *Dyna Ball: An upgraded version of the Ginga Sphere, Ginga gathers enough energy to shoot three consecutive spheres at once. Used when Ginga "Ultra Fusion" with Ultraman Dyna. *Tiga Spear: An upgraded version of the Ginga Bullet, used in a similar fashion to Tiga's finisher in Sky Type, the Ranbalt Light Bomb. Used when Ginga "Ultra Fusion" with Ultraman Tiga. Gallery 20140119_213624.jpg|Ultraman Ginga (Ultraseven Fusion) 20140119_213437_14.jpg|Ultraman Ginga Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultras